


But You're Going Down

by androgenius



Category: Glee
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elevator gets stuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You're Going Down

"Jesse, what happened?"

Spending the day in the city with his baby sister had always been one of Jesse's favorite things to do, and now that she was getting somewhat older, the options for what they could do together were increasing significantly.

Of course, what he hadn't counted on was getting stuck in the elevator of Rockefeller Center, a female voice-over alerting them quickly that someone was on the way to service the problem, but that it might be a bit until they would be moving again. 

"Don't worry, Rach, I'm sure they'll fix whatever is wrong with the elevator soon."

They were stuck with several other men, about ten people totally in the somewhat crowded space, ranging from much older to someone who appeared to be about Jesse's age, and he slowly ran possessive fingers through her hair, softly massaging her head, earning him a moan from her and several glances from the men around them.

"But my legs hurt," she whined, and he smiled as his hands came to rest on her waist, softly kneading at her lower back. "Jesse, _everything_ hurts."

They'd had a long day-- New York was always walking-intensive, inevitably so, and today had been no different, Jesse chuckling softly as he moved to start kneading at her shoulders, earning him another moan of pleasure. 

"That feels good, Jesse..."

"Does it, Rach?" he couldn't help but grin somewhat lewdly, his fingers dipping under her shirt to slowly lift the material up as he continued his hand's motions on her back, some of the men now openly staring as he touched her, running eager hands over soft skin. 

"Mmmhmm. Don't stop."

His hands were almost massaging her back firmly enough to give the illusion of her grinding back against him, and he offered one of the other men a wink as he slipped her shirt a fair bit higher, thumbs drawing circles on skin. One of the men appeared to nudge a colleague to get his attention away from his phone and onto the little girl making almost obscene noises as her brother’s hands took her over, and Jesse couldn’t help but smirk, leaning down to whisper in Rachel’s ear. 

“Hey baby, do you mind if I undo the bottom buttons of your shirt a bit, so I can get to your back better, mm?”

Slowly nodding, Rachel leaned back against him, her eyes drifting closed at the feeling as he started to just undo the button of her shirt, his hands running higher up her back now and making her gasp at the pleasurable feeling, the way his thumbs were running over her. She hardly noticed that he had somehow managed to unbutton all the way up to the bottom of her ribcage, his fingers just barely grazing the underside of her breasts as his hands worked magic on her back. 

As he trailed his hands back down to her hips, Rachel tried not to moan again, and Jesse noted one of the other men trapped in the cabin slowly start to palm himself through his slacks with a soft groan, Rachel doing her best to ignore what was happening around them.

“Your core feels awfully blocked, Rach... you want me to help?”

Smiling as he felt her nodding against him, Jesse languidly let his fingers trail to her stomach, carefully massaging up and down until she started whimpering again, dipping his fingers just a little too low for comfort until she tensed, quickly moving back up again. 

“I need to go about an inch lower to fully unblock your core, baby...” 

Rachel slowly nodded again, far too eager under his skillful fingers as she swallowed hard, closing her eyes once more. “Okay.”

“So be a good girl for your big brother and undo the button on your shorts, okay?”

Without thinking about what she was doing, Rachel reached down to quickly undo the button, letting her zipper come open a bit further than she’d meant to, biting her lip as Jesse’s hands trailed lower, another soft moan slipping past her lips as she tried to ignore the prying gazes of the men around her.

“Jesse... there are people watching.”

“Shhh, it’s okay, baby. I promise you, they won’t hurt you. They’re just jealous that they don’t get to feel as good as you do right now.”

Slowly nodding at his response, Rachel swallowed, letting his fingers dip further into her panties as he shimmied her shorts down a bit. Even with how uneasy the looks from around the cabin made her feel, she still couldn’t believe how relaxed she was in Jesse’s protective hands.

“Besides, you trust your big brother, right?”

Biting her lip as she whispered back a soft _yes_ , Rachel felt him continuing to unbutton her shirt, slowly pushing it back to expose her. “I can’t work that well through your shirt... here, watch, I promise you’ll feel even better in a second without that in the way.”

Chuckling softly, he pulled her shirt open, tugging her bra up to leave her pert little breasts exposed, his hands greedily running over the skin as he softly pinched her budding nipples, Rachel starting to feel more than a little uncomfortable as her eyes opened again. 

“Jesse...”

“It’s okay, Rach. I know mom said not to let strangers touch you there, right?” She slowly nodded as his fingers continued to massage her baby breasts. “But I’m not a stranger, and you can trust me. It feels good, doesn’t it?”

She could feel her cheeks going pink as she slowly nodded, in spite of everything her mother had told her. Yes, it did feel good, what Jesse was doing to her body, and she wondered if the uneasy feeling was just her mother’s voice in the back of her head reminding her not to let anyone touch her between her legs or on her breasts, deciding to push it aside in favor of the feelings he was stirring up low in her abdomen, making her moan.

“Isn’t that good, Rach?”

“Uh-huh,” she whimpered softly, his hands moving back down to her lower back, gently kneading the skin and turning her into putty in his hands as she tried to do her best to ignore the way the men around them were staring almost hungrily at her small form.

“Want me to keep going?” She softly nodded again. “Okay, but then you’ll have to push your bottoms down a bit more...”

Trusting him, she slowly hooked her thumbs into her shorts and her panties as she followed his instructions, Jesse eagerly moving to claim the newly exposed skin as his own to touch, throwing a lecherous grin at the men around, two of them having actually taken his cock out to start jerking themselves off. 

“Open your eyes, Rach,” Jesse whispered softly in her ear, the fingers of one hand slowly dipping into her panties as the other hand returned to palming at her breast. “Just look at how much they want you... I’ve been making you feel so good so far... don’t you think it’s time you return the favor?”

Biting her lip, Rachel slowly hesitated as she glanced around the cabin, shrinking back against Jesse a bit. “... I-I don’t know.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t stop making you feel good, baby.” Grinning, he moved his hands around to her back again, firmly kneading the skin there to elicit another moan, her eyes slipping closed again as she felt another pair of hands start to touch her, groping at her breasts, the first pair quickly, eagerly joined by two others, as though permission had been granted to them by the first breach against her will, and she squirmed, shaking her head even as her body responding to the way one of the men was tweaking her nipples with a soft groan. 

“N-no... Jesse...”

“Be a good girl and let them touch you, baby. They’ll make you feel good, too, mm? You can trust me,” he whispered, softly leaning in to kiss a trail up her neck, earning him another moan as he let his fingers slip into her shorts and past her panties to tease at her baby clit eagerly, making her knees buckle. 

“Jesse--!”

“That’s right, baby. Don’t worry, I’ve got you. And I won’t let anything bad happen to you, I promise. Can you pull your shorts down for everyone to see?”

She slowly nodded, tugging her bottoms down to pool at her ankles, leaving her pink panties fully exposed, Jesse moving to tease at her folds through the fabric, where evidence of her wetness only seemed to be getting worse and worse.

Palming her crotch through her panties, Jesse gave an eager grin to the other men, now crowding around the spectacle he was making of his baby sister, fingers quickly finding her clit to play with through her clothes.

“Jesse, I-I feel funny...”

“You don’t want us to stop, do you?” At the hesitation in her response, he started rubbing his fingers over her clit more insistently, earning him a moan. “If you want me to, I promise, I’ll stop. But if you want to keep feeling good... you’ll pull down your panties and relax, okay?”

Quickly nodding as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of her childish pink underwear, she let the fabric slide down to pool with her shorts over her tennis shoes, Jesse quickly thrusting one finger inside of her as she gasped at the feeling, the way he began to quickly pump it in and out of her. He knew there wouldn’t be much pain involved-- Rachel had been doing ballet for long enough that this wouldn’t be an issue, and one finger definitely wouldn’t be too big for her small frame to take, even now. 

Two strong hands seemed to slowly lift Rachel up to rest her against a bigger male body, holding her up by her inner thighs, keeping her spread nice and open even as her pants kept her feet trapped and restricted, Jesse continuing to pump his finger in and out of her as she gasped and moaned, another attaching his mouth to her clit. There seemed to be a mutual agreement around the room that fucking her small body was out of the question completely, but that hardly meant that they wouldn’t get to enjoy themselves. With someone sucking greedily at one of her baby tits as he groped at the other, someone else slurping at her clit, it didn’t take her long to come, her whole body seeming to constrict all at once as she trembled in their hands before slowly being set down onto her knees, most of the men already having their dicks out to jack themselves off.

Taking one of her hands as another man continued finger-fucking her, Jesse eagerly led her to grasp a cock first in one hand, and then the other, instinct taking over as she started moving like she was supposed to. 

“That’s a good girl,” he whispered into her ear, clearly pleased with her performance as he wrapped his arm around her to let his finger play at her clit. “Does that feel good, baby?”

“Uh-huh.” 

Jesse had never been so turned on in his life, watching his baby sister come apart in the midst of all this under his control, watching as the men around her started coming, some of them on the floor, over their hands, some of them on Rachel, and he grinned lewdly, slipping two digits into her mouth. 

“Be a good baby girl and suck, okay, Rach?” His hand speeding up on her clit as she complied had her coming again faster than he’d expected, and he quickly gestured for the other men to get out of the way as he picked her up and pulled her clothes back on over her come-stained skin, gathering her up into his arms, bridal style, as soon as she was fully dressed again.

“Wrap your arms around my neck? -- that’s a good girl. Such a good baby sister you’ve been today.”

The elevator took a good five minutes more to finally lurch back to life, and by the time they arrived on their floor, Rachel had fallen asleep in his arms. And if he ignored the murky white fluid still staining her stomach, peeking out from under her shirt, Jesse could almost pretend that he was still just as good of a big brother as he’d been when they left this morning.


End file.
